Lithium
by Camma
Summary: After a long hiatis and much arguing with my little brother I have returned to give you. . . dun dun dun A Kyro! Basically Kitty wonders about Pyro after he leaves and joins Magneto. She questioned the relationship they had and if he even cared in the fir


Lithium

Big Bad Draven

Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have, and not by choice, I never will.

Summar: After a long hiatis and much arguing with my little brother I have returned to give you. . . dun dun dun A Kyro! Basically Kitty wonders about Pyro after he leaves and joins Magneto. She questioned the relationship they had and if he even cared in the first place, also a big question at hand, will she take him back he ever returned?

_Lithium-_

_Don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithuim-_

_Don't want to forget how it feels without _

_Lithium-_

_I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go_

Kitty laid in her bed watching the red curtain drift along with the wind. Her eyes red and puffy from the hours of crying. It had been happening every night since he left. She was even more reclusive than before they were together. But were they even together? It seemed like a lifetime ago. They were happy. Truly happy.

What happened? Was it all a game to him? She truly felt like she could spend the rest of her life with him, but did he? She went through the same process every night. Cry and question their relationship. It didn't help with Bobby and the others telling her to forget him and move on or Bobby ranting at the dinner table every chance he got about how he was a traitor to the X-Men. They didn't understand that she loved him, even now that was true. Wasn't it?

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

_Never wanted to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you loved me_

But he had told her thousands of times that he loved her. She hadn't believed him at first, but when he showed it by sticking up for her when the others teased her or sneaking out with her to see the stars from a near by field. The touches, the kisses, the caresses, the- "Stop it please. God, please make it stop." She whimpered as she shook with new tears of pain and hatred and love. She could feel his breath on her cheek in class, his touch on her hand in the hall, the warmth of his body in her bed. She was slowly, but surely going mad with grief. Everyone knew it, the professure knew it, but she blocked him out every time he tried to help, everyone was blocked out. Nobody was let in. Every knock, stir, or sudden heat was possibly him coming back to her.

_I can't hold on to me _

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

She pulled back the covers of her bed and swung her feet to the floor. The carpet cold from the wind woke her up even more. She truged to the window to look out. He would sometimes wait for her outside it and throw pebbles to get her attention. Tears flooded her eyes and she slammed the window shut so hard that it broke. Glas fell to the floor and wood splintered tearing into her flesh. What was wrong with her?

_Lithium-_

_Don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithuim-_

_Don't want to forget how it feels without _

_Lithium-_

_I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

She could tell something was up near the end. He was getting testy with everyone. . . Except her. It was like he was two different people. After the mansion was evacuated, she thought he was lost to the soldiers. He was lost to Magneto. She was so sure that he would come back. She just knew it.

_Don't want to let me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free untill I let it go_

_Let me go_

Kitty phased through her door and went down stairs to get the splinters out of her hands and to keep her mind off of things. She walked past some younger students, who looked shocked at her bloody hands. She looked at herself in the reflection of the refridgerator and tears sprang again. She was even thinner than before, she had dark curcle under her eyes, her hair was oily and unkempt. When had it gotten to out of control? The noise of footsteps and a hushed silence had come over the room. She looked up and saw him standing there. "God." He whispered.

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He said as he approched her. He tentively touched her bleeding fingers. She was in shock. He was here, actually physically here. She felt herself stop breathing, stop believing, stop everything. She was so shocked by him that she didn't notice that she had phased the splinters out of her hands and now a little pile of them lay on the ground around her. "I should never have left you. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked looking at her, into her eyes.

Tears poured from both him and her. His lips found their way to hers and for a fleeting moment she was happy again. Happy to touch, feel, and smell him.

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

She opened her eyes to see an empty bedroom. Red curtains billowing in the wind. Dream, it was all a dream. He didn't come back. He wasn't here. The window still intact. Night after night, the same dream haunted her. Only now that she was awake, she could make out a sillowet by the window. She jumped from the bed and ran to its arms. She pressed her mouth against his and invited the passion that lay dormant in her for so long. This wasn't a dream, she knew it wasn't. John was finally back. She pulled back and looked at his face. "Why?" She asked.

"To keep you safe. That's all you need to know right now. I just want you to know that I still love you and always will." He said kissing her on the lips lightly.

"How do I know?" She asked a little bitter. He undterstood why. Sighing he took something from his pocket and pressed it into her hand. She was shocked at the warm piece of metal.

"I'll always love you. If you forget everything else, just remeber that I do love you." He said. He jumped out of the window and down onto the ground as the teachers burst into the room.

"I love you too." She said in a whisper as Scott looked inquizative at her. "You can go back to bed now. He 's gone." Kitty said sighing. Jean looked at her relieved.

"You're glad he's gone aren't you?" She asked the teacher as the others filed out. Jean shook her head.

"I'm glad you're back." She said smiling a little.

_Lithium-_

_Don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithuim-_

_Don't want to forget how it feels without _

_Lithium-_

_I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go_


End file.
